Remembering Sunday
by ImNotYsi
Summary: Inspirado en la canción de All Time Low. ¿Quién se atrevería a negar las mariposas que llenaban su estomago al verla o simplemente pensar en ella?


**Disclaimer: Esta demás decir que no soy J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Fue ahí donde tuvo lugar su historia, en la calle de las Hilanderas, en una ciudad industrial de Reino Unido llamada Cokeworth. Ahí la conoció, ahí compartió con ella recuerdos, risas y juegos, ahí fue feliz, aunque de eso han pasado ya demasiados años…<p>

En una vieja casucha de dos plantas al final de la calle de las Hilanderas vivía él. Se trataba de un hombre serio, de aspecto despreciable, cabello negro lacio y grasiento, con una mirada negra y vacía, carente de cualquier tipo de calidez. Pero no siempre fue así…

Severus Snape se despertó de su sueño, para varias había soñado con ella… Con su Lily.

Se colocó sus zapatos y alisó su túnica, necesitaba dar un paseo. Comenzó a caminar por las fría calle de las Hilanderas, no había ni un alma en la calle, aunque esto no era de extrañarse, eran apenas las dos de la mañana. Aunque a él eso no le importaba, ese día se encontraba sobrio, por primera vez durante varios días… y al estar en sus cabales una chica pelirroja era la única cosa en su mente.

Sintió la brisa fresca golpear su rostro, al instante imágenes de aquel domingo volaron en su mente, cayó de rodillas sobre el pavimento, ese domingo Lily y el habían desayunado juntos, lamentablemente aquellos dos huevos no duraron tanto como el tiempo que él quería, no, más bien necesitaba pasar con ella.

Aquel lugar en el que había tenido tan buenos recuerdos ahora le parecía poco familiar, recordó como ella aquella vez tomó suavemente su mano, con esa sonrisa tan suya, tan Lily… pero en su mente el recuerdo se distorsionó aquella sonrisa parecía ahora una sonrisa diabólica. Ella lo había elevado por los cielos, haciéndolo morir para poder estar junto a ella.

Aun recordaba su esmero por encontrarla, hace ya tanto tiempo…

Solía tocar la puerta de todos los vecinos.

— Discúlpeme pero estoy tratando de encontrar a esta chica, no quiero ser una molestia pero… ¿La ha visto? —ese era su monologo con cada uno de los residentes de la calle de las Hilanderas, llevaba consigo una vieja foto, de una chica pelirroja, con sonrisa de ángel y brillantes ojos verdes.

Ella siempre atravesaba sus sueños, lo volvía loco, y más de uno lo podía notar. Sonrió con nostalgia cuando recordó que su mayor anhelo había sido pedirle matrimonio algún día. Aunque ella no creyera en el amor, como exclamaba luego de cada encontronazo con Potter, ese maldito idiota, el que la arrebato de sus manos.

¿Quién se atrevería a negar las mariposas que llenaban su estomago al verla o simplemente pensar en ella?

La hora había pasado, era alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, los vecinos comenzaban a despertar, aunque él solo veía caras desconocidas.

Recordó su reacción cuando los vecinos le dijeron que ella se había mudado lejos, graciosamente el clima lo acompaño en su dolor, con una torrencial lluvia que duro todo el día. Realmente aquel día no había pensado con detenimiento, pero ahora todo tenía sentido, vio en el cielo centenares de nubes, ellas siempre lo acompañaban en su dolor, y en su búsqueda para encontrarla, dondequiera que ella pudiera estar…

Recordó un domingo aun más lejano, cuando el solo era un chiquillo inocente, no más que un adolescente, aquella carta le había roto el corazón

_Nada es igual Sev, se que piensas que he hecho algo terrible, mi temor hacia lo que eres ahora hace que ni siquiera pueda hablar, aunque sé que tú en el fondo sabias que esto pasaría, he mezclado las cosas, lo he echado a perder, ahora la lluvia es la que se encarga de borrarte de todos mis recuerdos, el mundo nos vigila, estoy demasiado lejos de ti ahora, y también lejos de los recuerdos._

_Lily._

Suspiró con pesadez, ahora sí que estaba lejos de él, y el único recuerdo de que ella existió, era su hijo, aquel impertinente mocoso tan igual a Potter, pero el chiquillo tenía sus ojos, y para él eso era suficiente. Aquella carta la había recibido el verano anterior a su último curso en Hogwarts, cuando ella había comenzado a Salir con Potter, luego de que él en un momento de estupidez la llamara sangre sucia.

Volvió a suspirar, aquella había sido la respuesta para su torpe disculpa. Escuchó una risita, alegre, como de una niña pequeña, se tocó el pecho con la mano derecha, y sonrió, era hora de volver a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


End file.
